Tis the Season
by Ghost the White Wolf
Summary: Do not read if you're under 18... or if you value life... or if you're what one would consider normal. Not sure if I should do a second chapter or just leave it. Technically it is complete... technically. It's your choice reader.


It was strange, as if the wind had shifted slightly... just ever so slightly. Dusty felt it, perhaps many a female had felt it... but the end result was the same; a heat cycle.

Dusty felt her body heat escalate, she needed to get out... but if she got out, she wouldn't be able to fight off the males who'd force her to mate with them. She needed an escape... she would find her escape.

But maybe she would enjoy... no, being forced to mate with every single male in town would ruin her. She'd rather hide out somewhere, hope that she can get through this without fucking something like a branch or whatever. She just had to... beat this... unbearable torture.

So opening the backdoor, she made her escape, using the alleys as her way of escape. Which luckily for her, it proved to be most advantageous, the males too busy trying to fuck every female in heat they encountered.

"I hope Jenna is okay..." Dusty looks around slightly, spotting Jenna and Balto heading to the boiler room. "Well... at least they are going to be romantic about it..."

And that's when her blue eyes spot Kodi, looking around for something, probably her. That scared her the most... she liked him, but she didn't want to be mated with him... she wasn't ready for pups... she just wasn't ready.

So she fled the scene, going from house to house until finally, she managed to slip past the perimeter of the town and escape into the wilds.

* * *

Kodi walked around town, trying to figure out where Dusty is. He wanted to ask her to be his mate... but he couldn't ask her if he couldn't find her. So he needed to find her... and quickly...

Perhaps she was in the boiler room... making his way there, he stops to hear, "Oh yeah... yeah... harder... harder..."

"You're so... tight... oh... so good..."

Now he was confused. Dusty was mating with someone who sounded just like... actually, the male sounded quite familiar. It was... hmm... perhaps he'd better check it out. Pushing the door open with his snout, he froze in utter shock. Right in front of his eyes, his parents... were mating...

Kodi just stared, unable to move. His dad was thrusting into his mom, as if trying to breed her again... and all the sudden, his dad howled, a white liquid dripping onto the floor. Kodi couldn't even move... he was petrified.

As Balto came down from his orgasmic high, he turns his head, trying to figure out where the cold breeze came from, to find his son wide eyed. So he decided to try and smooth out the whole thing...

"Oh... uh... hey son... how is uh... everything?"

And that's when his son fell to the floor, unconscious. Balto simply stares before he says, "Well crap... that's not good..."

Jenna turns her head and, upon seeing her son unconscious, she sighs heavily. "Now we have some explaining to do... great..."

* * *

Dusty grew tired, her body ached. She was hoping she was far enough so she could be left alone. She didn't want to mate with anyone, she didn't want pups. Sure her body was screaming, demanding she take a hard cock inside of her, but she didn't want that. She didn't want a mate yet... she wasn't ready.

So as she walked into the forest alone, her tail tucked between her legs, she had no idea that the very opposite of what she wanted was what she would get.

"Wish I had someone to talk to," complains Dusty as she walks down one of the sled paths, resisting the urge to head back so she could be mounted like a proper bitch.

It was too quiet... which is what scared her the most. Every step she took, she heard the snow crunch under her feet. She didn't know what was more torturing, her heat or being alone.

She slowly, but surely, comes to a stop, wanting to take a break from walking. She was too horny to walk and too sad to want to continue. But she wasn't going to be alone for long.

As she sat there, she hears, "Well, well, well, look what I found; a dog walking out all alone."

Turning her head, she sees six wolves approaching her, five of them were growling. The leader approaches her, circling her, as if ready to rip her apart. "What makes you think you can walk through our territory, dog?"

Dusty looks down, not wanting to look him in the eye. That and she didn't want to give anything away, such as the fact that she's female.

"Damn dogs think they own this path. We allow you to use it, but only for sleds. Alone, we get to tear you apart."

* * *

Waking up, Kodi looks to see his dad staring at him... and he puts a paw over his eyes and groans. "Dad, put your cock away..."

"Hey, your mom is trying..."

He moves his paw slightly to see his mom taking his cock into her mouth, sliding up and down his rod. "Geez, is there anything you guys won't do?"

Balto rolls his eyes and says, "Don't be a downer. Just because we're old doesn't mean we don't like to have sex."

Kodi jumps up and shakes his head, turning to leave. "I'm done, I quit... you two have fun. I'm going somewhere else."

Balto simply rolls his eyes. "Young pup just doesn't get it," to which he hears a moan as a response from Jenna, being that she was swallowing his cock. He simply chuckles and rubs her head with his paw. "Glad this was spur of the moment. Plans never work out around here..."

* * *

Dusty just sat there, still not wanting to look at the wolf. He stops in front of her before snarling. "Look at me," he growls, his teeth bared. So she slowly raises her head, her body shaking.

"You afraid to talk, dog?"

Nodding her head, she looks back at the ground shaking slightly. The wolf smiles and, liking how she reeked of... wait, that wasn't...

The wolf stops and stares at her, backing up slightly. "You're a female... and you're in heat... well then, this may turn out in your favor, bitch."

"How," she asks, unable to hide that she's a female anymore. "Why, you're going to be rutted by all of us. You're going to take our cocks until we've emptied our balls into you."

Dusty whines softly, not really liking that idea at all. At least it was six and not more than that...

That's when she felt something pushing into her from behind. Turning her head, she sees that one of the wolves had taken the liberty to get her into position, wanting to be first. However, the leader wasn't going to put up with that. So he rushed the other wolf, growling and snarling... to which Dusty took her only opportunity at freedom.

She sprung up and ran, fear overcoming her desire to get laid. The wolves were taken by surprise, but they didn't give chase, deciding to let her meet worse odds. After all, six is better than a group of seven.

* * *

Balto, panting hard, lay on his back, his balls twitching from his latest orgasm. His mate, Jenna, was too busy cleaning the cum off her face to even notice.

As he lay on his back, he looks up and says, "Hopefully I can walk after this. My nuts are killing me."

"When you were younger, you could keep it up longer. Your record is still six hours, including knot deflations... three hours without."

"That was two years ago. Two years ago I'd bend you over and slam it in you every chance I could get... now I'm barely able to get some time alone with you to do that."

Jenna stares at him before she says, "No, you're just having dick problems."

A slight growl escapes him as he responds to her assumption. "Am not... just don't have as much testosterone as I used to."

"As I said, dick problems, cock issues, malice within your phallus."

"And your cunt is rather blunt."

* * *

Dusty ran as hard as she could, afraid to look back. She didn't want to know what was behind her. Hopefully it wasn't those-

That's when a blue-eyed wolf cuts her off, staring her down. She panics, turns to flee, but a green-eyed wolf was blocking her escape. And that's when five other wolves appeared from the trees, slowly approaching her.

She tried to find her escape, but there was none. These wolves were going to... she didn't want their pups.

"Please... don't... I just want to be... left alone..."

That's when she's forced to the ground, her rear hoisted so she can be properly mounted. "Then you should have stayed in your village, dog."

She screams as he forces himself inside of her, his swelling knot entering her with ease... for now. As he thrusts into her, she resists the urge to enjoy it, even though it felt kind of nice... it felt amazing actually... though being forced to mate was not ideal to her.

As he's thrusting away at her, the blue-eyed male approaches and, sitting down in front of her, he places his cock on her snout, forcing her to breathe in his musk. Her eyes fall upon the blue flesh of... wait, blue?

"Your... oh... cock is... blue?"

The wolf simply ignores her, rubbing his blue cock along her snout, some of his pre sticking to her fur. She took his musk in... it was overwhelming... it was repulsive, yet it made her want to do some very nasty things.

That's when the green-eyed wolf howls... and a warm fluid flooded her insides. But she knew what it was; he just came. Oddly, he didn't tie with her, so, as he pulled out, his cum began to leak out of her, a small pool forming in the snow.

The blue-eyed wolf looks at him and asks, "Why didn't you tie-"

"I don't need any hybrid pups asking about me. So I'd rather it leak out so she could get pregnant by her own damn species than by me."

The blue-eyed wolf chuckles before he walks behind Dusty, who is still in the same position, before he mounts her. As he aligns his blue rod to her somewhat abused clit, he finds his mark and plunges in, getting a soft moan from her.

"Seems you broke her in," says the blue-eyed wolf as he starts thrusting, his balls swinging underneath him with each thrust. And with each thrust, cum would shoot out, coating his balls as well as her butt.

This was all new to her... and it felt really weird, but really good. She hated it and loved it... and all the sudden, her body tenses and her vision turns hazy, her body starts to shake and she nearly falls to the ground. What just happened?

As the blue-eyed wolf thrusts his blue cock deep inside of her, he laughs slightly. "Seems the bitch... just came..."

Oh, this was awkward. She had her first orgasm... and by the way his cock felt inside of her, her walls were clinging to it hard. And due to his thrusting, her back legs were drenched in whatever fluids had sloshed out of her.

And all the sudden, he howled, thrusting hard into her, releasing his seed deep inside of her... but he didn't tie with her. Just like the other wolf, once he came down from his orgasmic high, he pulls out of her, the cum pool becoming larger as his seed dripped out of her.

He dismounts before walking away from her, panting. She was a good fuck...

* * *

Jenna didn't know what to think. Here she was, ass raised as Balto thrusts into her, his knot starting to form with each and every thrust. Her body felt so... oh, it needed his seed to cool her off... though cooling her off with cum was a concept she didn't understand.

As Balto thrusts into her, her fluids spraying onto his swinging balls, he hears the door open. Growling slightly, he turns his head and, not seeing who he was talking to, he asks in irritation, "What the hell do you want?!"

And that's when he realizes who he's talking to; Doc. "Oh... uh..."

Doc backs up slightly, apologizes before making his escape. The door closes so Balto simply goes back to thrusting, though feeling slightly awkward.

* * *

Dusty couldn't believe what she was doing. She was sucking on one wolf, getting two cocks inside of her triangle, and two in her ass. This was painful and exhilarating. She never did this before... it hurt a lot, but it was amazing.

As they thrust into her, she simply sucks the one in front of her off, loving how good his cock felt in her mouth. In all honesty, the blue-eyed one and the green-eyed one were the cutest... that and the blue-eyed one has a blue cock so he was worth taking back. She'd fuck his brains out.

As the four thrust into her, making her feel so stretched out, she feels warmth flooding her. Oh, they just came... a rather sticky and salty fluid began flooding her mouth as well.

As the four pulled out of her, she felt their seed streaming down her legs... but she wanted more of the front wolf's seed. So she began to furiously suck on him, sliding up his rod faster and faster... until he quickly pulls away from her, not enjoying that very much.

She sighs, her mouth dripping cum, as well as her ass and delta, before she turns her head to the blue-eyed wolf and the green-eyed one as well.

"If you're ever... wanting to have a good time... come find me... I live in Nome..."

"Holy shit..."

Dusty stares at the blue-eyed one as he asks, "Is Balto still there?"

"Yeah... why?"

"Yay! It's been so long since I've seen an old friend!"

She just stared at him before she says, "If I take you back there... will you fuck me hard?"

"And now this conversation is awkward..."

* * *

"Balto!"

Jenna screams his name as she came... for some amount of time. She lost track...

Balto continues to thrust, ignoring her clenching walls around his shaft. He had to, he needed to make the most of this... and to prove her wrong. So he continues to thrust into her needy pussy, his knot coated with her fluids.

And that's when the fucking door opens. "Oh for fuck's sake," he growls in annoyance as he turns to see Steele in the doorway.

The two stare at each other, not really sure what to say. They stared at each other, already awkward.

Finally, Steele spoke first. "Lobo, what do you think you're-"

"I'm mating with Jenna, get the fuck out."

Ignoring him further, he turns and begins to thrust, making Jenna moan loudly right before he thrusts his knot in, coming inside of her. And the most wonderful sound filled his ears. He heard the door close.

* * *

It was a long walk, but she made it back. She entered the barn, smiling. Oh, she had just received the best fucking ever... and the best part is that it would get better. The two wolves decided they would stay in Nome... mostly because they just gotten permission to fuck her whenever they wanted.

As she lay there, she hears, "Dusty?"

Uh-oh. Turning around, she sees Kodi entering the barn as well. He looks at her in confusion before he asks, "Can I ask you-"

"Don't ask, just fuck me."

And she pounced on him. She held him down and, as he stares her in the eyes, she says, "Fuck me so good..."

Kodi was afraid. He didn't know what to do. The sweet and innocent Dusty was now a cock hungry monster. He was scared for his cock...

* * *

"Alex! Wake up!"

Alex slowly awoke from his slumber, having slept in the barn. He looks to see Hunter staring at him.

"What is it?"

"You were having a really good dream... didn't want to disturb you, but you were getting a little out of control there. Didn't need to hear you moaning Dusty all night."

Alex's ears fold back as he looks down slightly. "Sorry..."

"It's okay. I'm going out for a walk, get yourself cleaned up, you look awful," Hunter says with a laugh before he walks out of the barn.

Alex sighs heavily before he sighs heavily. "Too bad it wasn't even close to the real thing... but the end was weird..."

He scents the air for a bit before frowning. The hell was that smell? He turns to see a small alabaster pool in between his legs. "God damn it..."

His blue cock twitched slightly, the tip dripping cum still. He had a dream about the night he had fucked Dusty... and in turn, he came on the floor.

At least it couldn't get any worse...

* * *

Meanwhile, in the boiler room, Balto is lying on his back in pain while Jenna sits in front of him, ears folded back. With a sigh, Jenna says, "Sorry you threw your back out."

"I don't know what's worse; throwing my back out while fucking you or you accidentally stepping on my balls? Can we just go home?"

Jenna sighs once more. "You can't move... and I'm not leaving you here alone."

"Jen, I'll be fine. I promise."

"You always say that... so shut up and go to sleep. I'll be here in the morning."

So with a growl, he closes his eyes and tries to get some sleep, his back preventing him from doing so. At least he would have some rather interesting memories with Jenna. And in six months, they'd be doing this again. His life was great.

 **A/N: Don't ask, just don't.**


End file.
